Till Death Do Us Part
by MalfoyxPotter
Summary: Draco muses over the past nineteen years that he's spent with Harry, defined by moments and names in their relationships. One Short kind of sad and angsty. REVIEW PLEASE :


**Till Death Do Us Part** By MalfoyxPotter

**Eleven:**

It's been nineteen years scar head. Nineteen years since we met. I remember reaching out to take your hand. All I asked for was your hand. You turned me down. Funny, I didn't know it at the time, but that day on the Hogwarts express, could be considered the quintessential moment of my life. The moment that everything else you and me, Potter and Malfoy, revolved around. I swore after that day I would make you pay. Ironic, that after four years of attempting to make you pay, it all came down to another moment.

**Fifteen**

I'm standing across from you in Umbridge's office. We're fifteen. I see you standing there, looking helpless, knowing in that moment that whatever was going on in your head was much bigger than petty school rivalries. Bigger than you and me. I really am sorry he died Potter. I wish every day I had the balls to tell you that. I prayed that day, that Umbridge would let you go. Everyday I'm glad you set those centaurs on her. Everyday I wish I'd had the courage to leave with you and set them on that old cow as well. I'm glad one of us was feeling brave. As much as I hated to admit it _Potter, _Hogwarts was nothing without your face. I could draw your face that day down to the exact lines, I remember it that well. Remember it well enough that I still remember what the sting felt like on my face after you punched. Slapped me for insulting everything you held dear to you. I guess I didn't learn after Granger in third year. It never understood in that moment, but looking back on it, it never occurred to me how much shit you'd gone through by the age of fifteen. I wish I could have gone back to being fifteen, everything is essentially simple. But not for you Potter. Never for you.

**Seventeen**

It had been six years since I made that promise to make you pay. Don't think I've forgotten four-eyes, I've just put it on hold. Ignore the fact that I told you I was sorry. You'll always be scar head to me. That one time we went out for dinner together, meant nothing. I'm not your friend Potter, don't forget that. You and I are two different people. We're not friends. I didn't ask you to come to my aid when the ministry was putting me on trial. But you did, I guess I owe you one Harry.

**Twenty-One**

I was twenty-one the first time you kissed me. The first time you did I remember standing there for a full minute laughing at you. I remember your eyes shining, hurt, thinking you did something wrong. Still laughing I pulled you close are foreheads knocking lightly against each other, "why haven't we been doing that for the past ten years," I said before stealing another kiss. You really are dense baby. If I had known that's what I'd been missing out on for ten years, I might have tried harder to like you.

**Twenty-Five**

You asked me to marry you the day I turned twenty-five. I fainted. Damn you, you think by now I would have gotten over being embarrassed by you. But I can't help that you're always on my thoughts, I feel like every other thought I have is about you. I never thought I'd be so affected by another person. I was always told not let people get the best of me. You always got the best of me Harry, I wouldn't have it any other way. I told you when we first started dating, that you could never take pity on me or apologize for having a bad family. None of that mattered when you became my family. I woke up a few minutes later. As the world swam back into focus I said one word. When I said yes your eyes lit up, what did you expect fiancée, for me to say no? You better be prepared to be with me till death do us part. I'm not going anywhere.

**Thirty**

I turned thirty last week. You smiled at me weakly up from the bed I almost cried seeing how much energy it took you to do that.I sat down next to you, before lying down and wrapping my arms around you waist pulling you closer. Fuck you Harry, savior of the world to be taken out by something as stupid as cancer. A muggle disease, what was the point of evading death this whole time, to die a slow torturous death like this. I told you I would never leave you why are you leaving me? I guess till death do us part wasn't nearly long enough. I love you Potter, Scar head, Harry, Baby, and Husband, till death do us part.

It's been nineteen years since we first met. Nineteen years weren't nearly long enough to be with you lover. I wish I could turn back time, and never have taken no for an answer, that day you refused to be my friend. Nineteen years, and here you are slipping away from me already.

Nineteen fucking years, ruined in sixth months

I love you scar head.

Potter.

Harry.

So this is edited, and I'm not sure how it turned off. The original version was written about a year ago, and I really disliked it then. I'm content with this I guess.

Review please,

And if you have a minute check out my other stories, These Games We Play and One Of THOSE Nights. TGWIP is 9 chapters OOTN is 1 chapter but will be expanded into a full length.

Check them out and review.

MalfoyxPotter


End file.
